Proof Of Love
by Shield Via Yoichi
Summary: Gimana cara Yamato menyatakan cintanya kepada Karin yang sudah berpacaran dengan Taka? Chap 2:RnR?
1. Prologue

Minna!

Saia bikin fic lagi….

Lagi-lagi multichap..

Tapi, biarlah. Ini mungkin hanya 2-3 chap saja.

OKE…

Silakan dibaca n jangan lupa review-nya!

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

Warning: OOC, gaje n kawan-kawan.

**Proof Of Love  
**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**By: Shield Via Yoichi**

Yamato's POV

Pagi datang. Tampak dari sinar matahari yang seenaknya saja menusuk mataku. Aku bangun, melihat jendela.

Aku benci pagi. Kenapa pagi selalu datang dan membangunkanku? Aku ingin pagi tak pernah datang di hidupku.

Kenapa?

Karena kalau pagi datang, berarti aku akan terus melihat kenyataan pahit.

Apa itu?

Kenyataan bahwa orang kucintai berpacaran dengan orang lain.

Ya, aku memang bodoh. Aku tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya. Dan akhirnya, aku harus menghadapi kenyataan itu.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kubuka bajuku dan ku putar kran shower. Membiarkan air mengalir di tubuhku dengan lembut.

Kemudian, kukenakan bajuku mulai dari celana panjang, kemeja, dasi dengan corak bergaris-garis, dan blazer.

Tampak seperti orang kantoran. Memang iya. Tapi ini seragam sekolah. Seragam SMA Teikoku. Sekolah yang selalu merekrut anggota yang kuat untuk amefuto dari sekolah lain.

Aku juga anggota amefuto bernomor 21 atau 22. Begitu juga orang yang kucintai dan juga kekasihnya, Karin Koizumi dan Taka Honjo.

Aku keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Rumah ini terlihat sepi. Aku tinggal sendiri. Rumah... Bukan, bukan. Apartemen ini hanya untuk diriku seorang. Karena orangtuaku tinggal di Amerika. Aku di Jepang karena di rekrut oleh divisi sekunder Akademi Teikoku. Menyedihkan.

Aku membuka lemari es, mencoba mencari makanan. Tapi, yang ku dapat hanya sesisir pisang.

Pisang?

Tunggu! Sepertinya aku ingat seseorang. Kalau tak salah dia rival-nya Taka ketika Christmas Bowl tahun lalu. Siapa ya?

Ah, sudahlah! Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Tak membuatku kenyang kalau memikirkan itu.

Kuambil sesisir pisang itu, mengambil sebotol air mineral, dan duduk di sofa di depan tv.

Ku makan sesisir pisang itu dengan lahap(?). Seperti monyet yang kelaparan di hutan sana. Dari pada kelaparan, lebih baik jadi monyet(?) 'kan?  
Ku minum air itu sampai habis karena tersedak pisang yang langsung ku makan sesisir sekaligus.

Setelah itu, kuambil tas berisi buku pelajaran dan langsung berangkat ke sekolah dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik milikku.

Bodohnya aku. Aku lupa mengunci apartemenku! Dengan terpaksa aku pulang dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik(lagi). Kemudian, kembali ke sekolah dengan kecepatan yang sama.

Capek!  
Aku duduk di tepi air mancur. Saat aku masih terengah-engah, mataku langsung tertuju pada dua orang yang baru datang. Karin dan Taka. Mereka menyapaku.

"Ohayoo, Yamato-kun!" sapa Karin yang tersenyum padaku.

Manisnya!

"Ohayoo juga, Karin-chan." sapaku balik.

"Kenapa kau terengah-engah?" tanya Taka dingin yang membuat senyumku luntur.

"Aku baru selesai latihan." jawabku dalam senyum palsu.

Dingin sekali dia! Kenapa Karin bisa menyukainya? Padahal, aku lebih keren, gagah, tampan, walau rambutku liar. Tapi, aku 'kan lebih dari Taka. Ok, aku narsis. Tapi itu kenyataan. Dan aku lebih pantas dengan Karin dari pada Taka.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkanku. Sebelumnya, Karin melambai-lambai kepadaku. Aku membalas lambaiannya.

Aku ikut masuk ke dalam sekolah yang besar dan berjalan menuju ruang kelas.

KRIING!

Bel di mulainya pelajaran berbunyi. Aku tak semangat belajar. Aku tidak serius mendengar penjelasan.

**TBC…**

Ah, gomen.. chap ini pendek banget… RnR please...?


	2. The Fallen

Wah, aku telat update inh. Soalnya, banyak masalah yang hasus diselesaikan.

Balasan review:

Ivyisnotpoisonus: hiks.. sama.*plak* salam kenal… update!

Osaka Chizuru Crazy: ini berkas lama yang hampir membusuk di flash disk. Makanya masih di Teikoku. Update loh…

Kazeyana Fami: sengaja dibuat kocak. Update..

Kazuazul: emang kayak Monta. Update nih…

RisaLoveHiru: hmm.. iya pendek. Update..

L.T. 21: aku nggak punya rahasia dalam buku itu toh aku yang buat kok. Update..

mikoto sano: halo juga. Ups, panggil saja Via-san. Makasih ya.. update..

thanks for all…

silakan dibaca..

Proof Of Love

Chapter 2: The Fallen

By: Shield Via Yoichi

KRIING!  
Bel kembali berbunyi. Tapi, bel ini membuatku senang. Ya, bel pulang. Aku mau cepat-cepat pulang. Aku berjalan keluar kelas dan aku baru ingat kalau hari ini latihan amefuto. Aku berencana untuk tidak latihan.

Aku berjalan menuju club-house hendak menemui manager. Tadi langkahku terhenti saat ada yang memanggilku.

"Daa ha ha ha! Yo, Yamato!" sapa orang itu.

Dia memanggil sambil tertawa. Ada apa dengan Heracles-san?

"Ada apa, Heracles-san?" tanyaku.

"Cuma menyapa saja." katanya.

Heh. Aneh-aneh saja. Oh ya, ini kesempatan untuk mengatakan aku tidak ikut latihan.

"Heracles-san, katakan pada manager kalau aku tidak ikut latihan, ya?" kataku.

"Memang ada apa?"

"Badanku sakit semua." bohongku. 

"Yamato bisa sakit rupanya. Ya sudah, pulang dan istirahatlah." katanya sedikit mengejek. Aku tersenyum dan langsung pulang ke apartemen. 

-eyeshield21- 

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen. Ku lemparkan tasku ke atas tempat tidur, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Membuang semua rasa jenuh yang ku alami.  
Kemudian aku memakai celana jeans panjang biru pekat dan baju merah maroon.

Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menatap kosong langit. Melamun tak jelas.

KRIUUK...

Perutku berbunyi. Ya ampun, aku baru sadar kalau belum makan.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka lemari es. Aku terbelalak melihat isi lemari es-ku.

Apa ini? Permen karet? Kenapa ada disini? Kalau tak salah, dua hari yang lalu aku pergi berbelanja untuk mengisi penuh lemari es-ku.

Tadi sesisir pisang dan air mineral. Bodoh! Kenapa baru sadar sekarang?

Tapi sekarang, isinya hanya sekotak permen karet dan...  
Eh, ada minuman. Sepertinya jus. Tapi, baunya seperti... Permen karet?

Terus saja aku membuka-tutup lemari es-ku, berharap ada keajaiban datang. Dan ternyata keajaiban itu muncul.

"Arghh" aku berteriak.

Kenapa sih otakku? Mungkin mulai stress. Sudahlah, aku senang ada makanan juga yang datang(?). Biar pun mie instan, aku harus makan. Aku tidak mau mati kelaparan. Aku pun memasak mie instan itu dan memakan mie instan itu di selingi dengan minuman seperti jus itu.

-eyeshield21- 

Akhirnya aku selesai makan juga. Kenyang! Aku bangkit dari duduk dan pergi ke kamar. Mengikuti kemauan kakiku. Kaki yang aneh.

Sampai dikamar, ku baringkan tubuhku. Melihat plafon kamarku yang berwarna putih susu. Bayangan Karin mengisi kepolosan plafon kamarku.

Matanya, senyumnya, bibirnya, wajahnya, rambut panjangnya. Semua itu yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya.

Bagaimana caranya aku membuktikan cintaku? Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Makin lama, semakin kuat rasa cintaku.

Aku berdiri menuju cermin. Melihat diriku yang hendak menyatakan cinta.

"Ehem.. Ehem!" aku mencoba mengubah suaraku sedikit lebih tegas.

"Ka... Karin-chan. Aku mau bicara sesuatu kepadamu. Sebenarnya a...aku me...menyukaimu dari du..lu"

Apa sih? Kok aku jadi gagap gini? Ulang! Ulang!

"Karin-chan, aku menyukaimu dari dulu sebelum kamu berpacaran dengan Taka."

Hmm... Bagus. Tapi, terlalu blak-blakan.  
Yang lain!

"Karin-chan, jadilah kekasihku dan tinggalkan Taka."

Ini terlalu mendadak. Karin akan menjauhiku kalau mendengar pernyataan bodoh itu.

Aku sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara mengungkap perasaan ini. Tapi tiba-tiba...

ABSOLUTE!

Telepon genggamku berbunyi.

"Hn? Dari Karin? Ada apa, ya?" tanyaku sebelum mengangkat telepon itu.

Titt  
"Halo, Karin-chan. Ada apa?"

"Ha.. Halo, Yamato-kun. Aku mau meminjam buku catatanmu. Boleh, ya?" tanyanya meminta.

"Kenapa tak pinjam punya Taka saja?" tanyaku sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Taka-kun jurusannya berbeda denganku. Jurusanmu 'kan sama denganku." jelasnya.

"Hn." jawabku, "Lalu?"

"Aku akan datang ke rumahmu lalu meminjam bukumu." katanya.  
"Datanglah. Apartemenku selalu terbuka untuk semua orang." kataku senang.

Aku menutupi sambungannya. Aku senang sekali!  
Karin mau datang ke apartemenku. Biasanya dia menyuruhku datang ke taman untuk memberi buku itu.

Aku segera membereskan apartemenku walau memang rapi. Aku terlalu senang.

Ku rapikan rambutku. Tapi tetap saja liar. Ku tunggu kedatangannya dengan duduk d sofa.

TING TONG...!

Bel apartemenku berbunyi. Aku langsung melesat menuju pintu. Ku buka pintu itu dan melihat orang yang datang dengan... Basah kuyup?

"He he. Gomen, Yamato-kun. Diluar sedang hujan. Jadi basah begini." katanya sedikit menggigil.

"Ayo masuk. Ganti bajumu dengan bajuku. Biar tidak sakit." kataku khawatir.

"Ba-baik." katanya lalu masuk ke dalam.

Kami masuk ke kamarku. Untuk mengambil baju ganti buatnya.

"Ini."  
Aku menyerahkan sebuah baju berwarna lumpur yang mungkin kebesaran baginya.

"Ya. Te-terima kasih."  
Karin pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku hanya duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Tiba- tiba suhu badanku meningkat. Muncul setan -setan kecil yang ingin menggodaku.

"Hei, Yamato! Lakukan sekarang!" suruhnya.

"Lakukan apa?"

"Jangan sok tidak tahu. Kau baru membayangkan Karin tanpa busana 'kan?" kata setan dua.

"Eh, eh. Bu- eh. Duh gimana nih?" kataku pusing.

"Ayo cepat! Ini kesempatan benar loh!" ajaknya.

Aku hampir setuju. Tapi aku tersadar lagi.

Ternyata Karin sudah ada di depanku.

"Bagaimana? Tampaknya kebesaran. Aku ganti dengan baju tadi, ya?" katanya.

"Eh, jangan. Bagus kok. Tak usah cemas." hiburku.

Dia pun tersenyum. Lalu berjalan menuju meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur. Tapi dia terpeleset, jatuh menimpaku. Bibirku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut. Ternyata ketika terjatuh, dia tak sengaja menciumku.

Aku bisa melihat mata indahnya dari dekat. Dan dapat merasakan bibir lembutnya.

Dia berdiri dengan muka memerah.

"Gomen, Yamato-kun! Maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja. Gomen…" katanya terus mengeluarkan kata maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya kecelakaan." kataku mengendalikan diri dari ajakan setan. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju meja yang terletak banyak buku diatasnya. Termasuk juga buku yang mau dipinjamnya.

**TBC**

**Wah, pendek lagi. Ya udah, review?**


End file.
